No One Would Care
by SilverairAPH
Summary: Alaska, a hallowed out shell of her former self, kills herself. Not realizing what she's lost. Hawaii goes into depression, California feels lost with no one to talk to, Russia then becomes more insane, and Siberia goes to jail for accused murder. Rated T
1. No One Cares

No One Would Care

{A Hetalia suicide story by SilverairAPH}

{April 20th 2011 12:39 AM}

{Alaska's P.O.V}

I looked at my bedroom mirror; my black hair was spattered with blood, my blood. I looked down at my wrist; it was also spattered with my blood, from the cuts I gave myself. I looked at my other hand; it held the knife that I used to cut myself, the knife that I cherished. I always had it or I always kept it in eyesight. Whenever I set it down, I kept it in a place that I remember clearly, and whenever it gets lost; I would panic and use my tactics to get it back.

I tried to remember the people that cared about me. Hawaii. The person that cared about me the most, the only other person that is not in the "Contiguous 48 states of America" and my little sister. Throughout my time as a state, she stuck to me and supported me whenever something bad happens or I get in trouble.

California. A piece of art; beautiful beach blonde hair, a perfectly shaped hourglass shaped body. She could steal any man's heart away from just one glance at her. Even though she boasted on her beauty from time to time, she was also like Mauna. (Hawaii's human name that Alaska usually calls her by.)

Russia. My own father, separated from me by the Bering Sea; and the only other guy that cared for me. He may be insane, but he gave me my love of knives, along with Canada, my other true father. Truthfully, I'm like a snapped version of Canada, the true snapped version is murderous, very murderous…

Siberia. My ex-boyfriend and the father of Anastasia, our daughter (Anastasia is the representative for the Aleutian Islands). But he has his hands full with the Russia's capital, Moscow. I sneered at the name and the thought of them together.

My oil supply was starting to deplete and the Iditarod was over already. So I decided to end it, No one would care anyway. No one would…

I looked down at my knife, and placed it against my chest the medal tip pointed up at my chin. It felt warm with the fresh blood. I then said my goodbyes and plunged it into my heart. With my last bit of strength, I took it out of my chest, my vision started to blur I clutched it loosely in my right hand and closed my eyes. My grey shirt, hoodie, and pants were getting stained with my blood along with my green scarf that Russia gave to me for my 15th birthday. I sighed and lied my head against the wall and thought don't worry, no one would care, no one would…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello guys! Did you like my new story? I'm actually cosplaying my version of Alaska. I actually acted this out(Without me killing myself or the mass amount of blood, of corse.) So yeah and Alaska has two main outfits: A grey hoodie, pants, tank top, a green scarf and a necklace with a shark tooth on it and Black pants with white and green on the sides, a grey and white striped tank top with a yellow sparkley butterfly on it, and the green scarf and necklace of corse.


	2. I Cared, Now She's Gone

I Cared, Now She's Gone

{12:56 AM Siberia's POV}

I woke up to get a glass of water and what greeted me was the irony scent of blood; I knew something bad had happened when I smelled blood. I quickly got out of bed and ran to Alaska's room. I pounded at her door and yelled at her to open it. But there came no reply, I yelled again and used the keys she kept up on top of the door hinge.

I opened the door to see blood on the pillows, her bed, and the floor. I looked at the bed and felt my face went pale, Alaska was lying dead on her bed. I ran to her and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. I felt tears stream down my face and I grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. I felt her blood coating me but I didn't care.

I then picked up my phone and dialed 911. The paramedics came and told me they couldn't do anything she died already and time of death was 12:39 AM. After they left, I broke down, took her in my arms and cried. Then Hawaii came in the room. I let go of Alaska and looked at her.

{1:08 AM Hawaii's POV}

I saw Siberia covered in Alaska's blood and Alaska lying dead on her bed.

"You…You MURDER!" I yelled at him. He said that he could explain but I refused to listen to his lies and called 911. Then two police officers came in and arrested him for her murder. After they left with him, I ran to her side and cried bitter tears. "Why?" I thought. "Why did you have to die?" I then saw her Siberian husky Alpha in the corner. Whimpering at the sight of his dead master. I took him in my arms and let him cry with me(technically, howled).


	3. Signs of Insanity

Signs of Insanity

{5:30 AM Russia's POV}

Alaska…My only daughter…dead? The thought kept racing through my mind as I took another sip of vodka. I looked beside me and imagined Alaska drinking Champagne, oh she's so hilarious when she's drunk. But she was still sane sober or not.

I could only think of her when I got a call from the police saying that Siberia is in jail for her murder. So…he decided to murder her eh? A deadly grin drew up my face, I knew that Son of a Bitch was going to kill her any day now. I decided that I will bail him out; but I'll kill him soon after at my house. Yeah, that'll be it, kill him at my house…

{7:21 AM Siberia's POV}

I can't believe it, my ex-girlfriend's sister threw me in jail for something I would never do…murder. Here I am, stuck in the police questioning room, I then see the two police that always piss me off, America and England. America, as always, came in with soda and burgers, while England came in with the right equipment for questioning people. Oh shit, he didn't bring a lie detector. England started to ask basic questions, then it turned to accusations and showed the "evidence" with the knife that I had "used" to kill her.

"For Christ's sake, I didn't kill her! I loved her!" I finally snapped at them, America stopped eating and looked at me, while England narrowed his eyes and then decided that they'll keep me under arrest for now. I wanted to kill them with the knife, but I'd be in jail for a longer period of time. So I let them take me into a jail cell, and I saw that my cellmate was France, I hissed wanker at him and sat down on the bed. The didn't put me in jail clothes for the time being since they haven't proved that I "murdered" her.

I felt around in my pocket and pulled out anti-depressant tablets, with France watching I swallowed 10 of them down with a bit of water. France looked worried, but he respected my decision…


End file.
